Roxanne
by rachelsfabray
Summary: ONE SHOT "Roxanne, no tienes que vender tu cuerpo a la noche."


**Roxanne**

La vida es dura.

Ella lo sabía, a decir verdad siempre lo supo. Lo supo desde que a aquella persona que llamaba padre las dejó. Dejó a ella y a su madre embarazada. Una madre que había entrado en una profunda depresión y un bebé del cual ella se había ocupado con tan solo ocho años.

Ella siempre supo que la vida era dura. Es dura y seguirá siéndolo para ella, porque para los pobres no existe tal cosa como Dios o Jesús, o por lo menos no existían en su corazón.

¿Qué clase de Dios dejaría a una criatura de ocho años a cargo de un bebé recién nacido y una mujer que parecía más muerta que viva? Pero no se quejaba, era lo que le había tocado vivir y había aprendido a aceptarlo.

- Roxanne.- escuchó la voz tan familiar llamarla.

- Son ciento cincuenta dólares.- dijo con un tono sombrío. Se deshizo de las sábanas que la cubría y amarró su largo cabello negro en una alta coleta. Pudo ver como los ojos de ese hombre la escaneaban, le vinieron arcadas.- Ciento cincuenta y me voy.- sentenció.

Cogió el sujetador rojo y las bragas del mismo color que estaban esparcidas por el piso, se puso como pudo el corto vestido negro y volteó a enfrentarse cara a cara con aquel hombre. Se le acercó tanto y sus labios estaban rozando los suyos.

- El dinero.- trató de ser amable.

- Si quiero que te quedes más tiempo tú tienes que hacerlo, puta.- le dijo en el oído, la tomó por los hombros y ejerció más fuerza en su frágil cuerpo.

-Su esposa está por llegar…

-Haremos un trío, preciosa.-

Quería vomitar. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, que olía a licor y drogas. Era lo que hacía antes de empezar con su "trabajo", se emborrachaba y se drogaba para no sentir ese asco tremendo que estaba sintiendo.

Para cuando llegó a su casa se volvió a plantear la idea de tomar pastillas o ahorcarse o cualquier cosa que terminara con su asquerosa vida.

Llegaba con todo el maquillaje corrido, los ojos muy hinchados y unos que otros moretones. El Señor Tomson era algo tosco y le hacía mucho daño, pero no tenía otra opción.

- ¡Hermanita! – sintió los delgados brazos de su hermana en su cintura y sonrió. Tragó sus lágrimas y se limpió el rostro tan rápido como pudo.- ¿Estás llorando de nuevo?

- Me emociona verte de nuevo, Ariana.- dejó su bolso en la cama que estaba al costado de la mesa del comedor.- Te he traído pan, preciosa.- le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a cambiar.

- No me gusta que te vengas en la mañana del bar.- escuchó

- Es trabajo mamá, no tengo que ponerme exquisita.-

- Esa ropa que llevas…

- ¡No te veo mover un dedo desde que Ariana nació! – gritó con desesperación. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.- ¡Yo crié a mi hermana! ¡Yo le doy de comer! ¡Tú no haces absolutamente nada! ¡No sirves! – se exaltó. Sabía que había pasado sus límites cuando sintió la palma de la mano de su madre estrellarse en su rostro.

- Mamá, no le pegues.- intervino Ariana.

- Ariana recoge tus cosas, vamos a salir.-

Los enormes ojos marrones de su hija mayor la miraban aún sin poder creerlo. Si su madre fuera consciente de todo lo que tenía que hacer para darles algo de comer… quizá apreciara su esfuerzo.

¿Pero quién podría apreciarla? ¿Quién tendría compasión de una prostituta?

Para su madre y para su hermana, era Rachel Barbra Berry, una muchacha de veinte años que trabaja en un bar de camarera.

Para el resto del mundo, para ese mundo de las calles… era Roxanne… una puta.

Pero, la vida cambia. Unas veces trae buenas cosas y otras veces solo empeora nuestra situación. Con Rachel pasó lo primero.

Su madre le había pedido disculpas por aquella bofetada que le dio y ella pidió disculpas por las horribles palabras que le había dicho. La situación era la misma que antes.

La lluvia caía muy fuerte por los suburbios de New York. Parecía que el cielo se iba a caer, era como abrir el grifo de la ducha y mojarse enteramente. Para su suerte había salido en el carro de su hermana. Paró en una esquina porque entre la fuerte lluvia y su deplorable estado podría pasar una desgracia.

¿Cómo es que Santana se había atrevido a acostar con Brittany un día antes de su matrimonio? ¿Qué clase de persona sin alma haría eso?

El celular vibraba desesperadamente en su bolso, buscaba su atención y que de una vez lo atendiese. Trató de calmar su llanto y atendió a la llamada.

- ¿A los suburbios Quinn, es enserio? – escuchó la familiar voz.

- ¡Quiero buscar una puta y hacerte la misma mierda que me has hecho! – gritó perdiendo el control.

-Brittany no es puta.- a pesar de la fuerte lluvia podía oír claramente los tacones chocar con el asfalto. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba la mujer que la había destruido de una manera increíble. Llevaba tan solo un abrigo negro.- Ábreme.- aún la podía escuchar

- ¡No la defiendas! ¡Si se metió con una mujer comprometida, es porque es una zorra! – Santana seguía parada en la lluvia sin inmutarse y nunca dejando de llevar esa actitud calma.- ¡Y no te abro! ¡Púdrete, Santana! ¡No te quiero ver en mi vida! – cortó la comunicación y sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo. Estaba dispuesta a arrancar el carro pero cierta latina se paró delante de este.- ¡SAL! – gritó para ser escuchada sobre la lluvia.

Santana parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo pescar una neumonía o pulmonía. Solo llevaba un ajustado jean, una camiseta blanca y el abrigo totalmente empapado. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con su prometida. No iba a mandar ocho años de relación solo porque su alumna prácticamente se le había regalado.

- ¡Vas a pasar sobre mi cadáver! – gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron.

Quinn salió del auto hecha una furia. Los ojos los tenía hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. La rubia lo primero que hizo fue darle un tremendo empujón a la latina que la hizo caer a la pista mojando todo su caro vestido.

- ¡Demente! – gritó Santana. Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue estrellar sus labios con los de la rubia. Quinn la empujó de nuevo, sin hacerla caer, separándose rápidamente de ella.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿QUE PASA? – tenía ganas de matarla. - ¡Te he encontrado en NUESTRA cama tirándote a tu alumna, que por cierto tiene veinte años y por si fuera poco… mañana nos íbamos a casar!-

- ¡Vamos a calmarnos! – se llevó la mano a la sien, pensativa.- ¡No vamos a echar ocho años a la basura!

-¡Si yo no soy la que está echando una vida a la basura! ¡Yo no me he acostado con mi alumna! – Quinn miró a todos lados y parecía que la calle estaba desierta… con la excepción de una mujer con un corto vestido parada debajo de una especie de techo improvisado para no mojarse.- ¡ERES MAS PUTA QUE ESA MUJER QUE HASTA ALLÁ! – dijo gritando y señalando a Rachel.

Rachel frunció el ceño y por primera vez, en cuatro años, se sintió realmente ofendida. Le parecía una estupidez que lo le dijera una mujer con dinero le afectaba, cuando las humillaciones de los hombres se las tragaba. ¿Pero que sabía esa mujer rubia de su vida? ¡Nada!

La mujer de rasgos latinos cruzó miradas con Rachel y simplemente le sonrió apenada. Al menos tenía compasión. Para cuando Rachel volvió a poner atención a aquella improvisada pelea se dio cuenta que la cosa se salía de las manos.

-¡PUTA DE MIERDA, TE PERDONÉ UNA VEZ QUE ME ALZARAS LA MANO Y AHORA ME PEGAS! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA SANTANA, NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA! –

-¡Tú me has tirado a la pista!-

- ¡ESCÚCHEMEN USTEDES DOS! – la voz de Rachel sonó potente y firme. Seguro que su pinta les daría miedo a esas dos. Acaba de inyectarse y seguro su aspecto era repugnante. Especialmente con ese vestido negro y tacones rojos.- ¡Esta es mi calle! ¡Y si se quieren matar, vayan a otro lado!

- ¡CALLATE TU! – estalló Quinn.

- A ver, este es un problema de pareja… - mencionó Santana mirando a Rachel, buscó en su bolso y sacó unos billetes.- Toma… esto es más de lo que te pagaran por noche…- dijo mirando de arriba abajo a la morena.

- ¡Para! – exclamó Quinn.- ¡Estás violándola con la mirada, Santana! ¡No quiero quedarme contigo! ¿Me entiendes, o el plástico que tienes por pechos no te deja pensar?-

-¿Te escuchas? ¡No tiene sentido lo que dices!-

-¡NO QUIERO TU SUCIO DINERO! – gritó Rachel de la nada, haciendo que ambas mujeres voltearan a mirarla. Tiró el dinero al asfalto y este se mojó ante la atenta mirada de las tres.

Realmente necesitaba el dinero, pero su orgullo le podía más.

-¿Qué has hecho? –

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Quinn acercándose a la morena.

Rachel dudó por un segundo, tuvo la intención de decirle su verdadero nombre.- Roxanne.-

- ¡Me voy con Roxanne! – exclamó la rubia haciéndose oír.

-¿Quién mierda es Roxanne? – gritó Santana.

- ¡Ella! – señaló la rubia a la morena que la miraba estupefacta. Quinn la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hacia su auto. Rachel, no opuso resistencia alguna.

Quinn le abrió la puerta de copiloto y prácticamente la tiró dentro. Cerró la puerta y vio como Santana se acercaba a ella, echa una furia.

- ¿A dónde te vas?-

-¡Me voy con Roxanne! ¡Voy a contratar sus servicios! –

-¡Tú no eres así!

-¡Me importa una mierda como soy! – Rachel podía escuchar los gritos desde el auto. Se estaba preguntando porque simplemente no se bajaba del auto y evitaba a esas dos locas.- Y toma esta mierda.- exclamó la rubia tirando el caro anillo de compromiso en el pecho de Santana.- Te odio.- dicho esto último subió al auto y lo arrancó.

Rachel miraba nerviosa como la mujer que tenía frente suyo se deshacía de su ropa. El corto vestido que llevaba fue retirado con mucha facilidad. Por primera vez se sentía realmente expuesta. La rubia comenzó a besar su cuello con pasión y empezó a bajar lentamente. Cuando sintió esos labios sobre su pecho, reaccionó.

- Para.- dijo en un susurro empujando a la mujer con su mano libre.- Yo no me acuesto con mujeres.-

- Eres una puta y te acuestas con quien te pague.- dijo la rubia con una voz bastante ronca.

- No voy a tener sexo contigo y puedes tomar tu dinero.-

Dinero era dinero y no le importaba si se acostaba con un hombre, mujer o animal; pero simplemente no podía con esta mujer que la estaba mirando directamente en sus ojos marrones. Quinn se quitó de encima de Rachel y le lanzó su vestido a esta última. La rubia se colocó un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta que encontró en el piso.

- Gracias.- susurró Quinn.

Rachel estaba en shock. Pensó que la mujer la obligaría a acostarse con ella, al fin y al cabo para eso le pagaban. Aún estando atónita se puso su diminuto vestido y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Sabía que estaba rota, tenía el corazón totalmente roto. Jamás había tenido el corazón roto, Rachel jamás se había enamorado… ella simplemente tenía el alma rota.

- ¿Qué…? – dijo Quinn sintiendo esos brazos alrededor suyo.

- No digas nada, me has respetado como nunca antes alguien lo ha hecho.- susurró Rachel en el oído de la rubia.- Está bien si lloras y ensucias esta porquería.- dijo señalando su vestido. Quinn sonrió tristemente y se aferró al diminuto cuerpo de la morena con mucha fuerza, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Como cambian las cosas con un simple hecho.

Puedes encontrar un verdadero amigo o pareja de tantas maneras. Quizá pueda lanzarte un café en el cuerpo, o lo puedas conocer en una discoteca… en la escuela, en una ciudad, en un viaje o qué se yo.

A Rachel le tocó descubrir a una mujer maravillosa una fría noche de Diciembre en los suburbios de New York. Le tocó conocerla cuando dicha mujer tenía un momento realmente difícil. Pero al fin y al cabo la conoció.

- Así que eres Rachel.- llevó su café a los labios y examinó a la muchacha que tenía en frente.

- Sí, soy Rachel Berry.- dijo algo tímida – Eres… eres la única persona que lo sabe, Quinn-

-¿Me debo sentir especial? – preguntó la rubia

- Si quieres sentirte así, puedes hacerlo.- se encogió de hombros.- Tú eres Quinn Fabray, tienes veintiséis años y eres escritora. ¡Tienes dos libros publicados! – los ojos de Rachel brillaban.- Y la verdad es que no entiendo porque eres mi amiga… ¿Te das cuenta que eres amiga de una puta? –

Rachel bajó la mirada y su rostro, no entendía porque esa mujer le hablaba y no la criticaba. Quinn frunció el ceño y con una de sus manos levantó lentamente el rostro de la morena. Sus miradas se conectaron.

-No te digas de esa manera, Rach.- susurró la rubia.- Tuviste una vida difícil y no tuviste otra opción.- Vale, de los labios de Quinn todo sonaba hermoso.

- Ahí vas de nuevo… -

- Rachel…- la regañó.- Yo soy tu amiga porque ve tu verdadero ser. Cada vez que nos mandamos mensajes, llamamos o reunimos… tú eres Rachel Berry… mi única amiga.-

- Eres un ángel, Quinn.- respondió la morena. Acto seguido se inclinó un poco hasta estar cerca de los labios de la rubia. Quinn la miró algo confundida. Rachel posó sus rojos labios sobre los de su amiga y sin más que decir la besó. Fue algo rápido y dulce.- Te… Te quiero.- con esto último se bajó del auto de Quinn y siguió con su camino.

¿Les dije ya que la vida cambia increíblemente?

El veintiocho de diciembre del 2010 fue un día horroroso, catastrófico para Quinn Fabray. Descubrir al amor de su vida, su futura esposa con otra fue terrible para ella; pero luego como quien no quiere la cosa aparece un ángel y te cambia por completo.

Estuvo muy agradecida con Rachel por haberla consolado toda esa noche, no se había movido de su casa, esperó hasta que la rubia estuviese calmada. Ese día se propuso conocer a "Roxanne". Y vaya que lo hizo, pasó hermosos momentos con ella. Inclusive llegó a conocer su casa y a su madre y hermana. Rachel había tenido que decir que Quinn trabajaba en el bar, pero claramente la madre de la morena no se había creído semejante mentira.

Sentía algo fuerte por Rachel, una amistad que superaba cualquier cosa. Superaba el hecho de que Rachel fuese una muchacha que se ganaba la vida con su cuerpo.

Hasta el quince de marzo del 2011, día en que Rachel había roto esa brecha de su amistad. Creía que jamás volvería a amar después de Santana. Pero estaba ahí, sentada en su auto, café en mano y con la otra mano se tocaba los labios incrédula.

- Yo también te quiero, Rach.- susurró.

Quería a Rachel. Se estaba enamorando de nuevo. A la mierda eso, estaba enamorada de una mujer seis años menor que ella y con una vida demasiado difícil. Si su familia supiera de eso o los medios, sería su fin.

- ¡A la mierda todo!- gritó sacando la cabeza por la ventana, haciendo que algunas personas la miraran.- ¡Estoy enamorada de Rachel! – gritó a todo pulmón.

_**Diciembre 22, 2011**_

Estaba totalmente nerviosa. ¿Cómo demonios es que había aceptado esto? Se dijo mil veces que diría que no ante cualquier pedido que hiciera aquella mujer. Pero, la culpa solamente la tenía ella.

Era culpable por haberse permitido sentir.

- ¿Nombre? – preguntó aquel elegante hombre.

Se acomodó el único largo y elegante vestido que tenía.- Rachel Barbra Berry.- dijo en un susurro. El hombre buscó en la lista y sonrió, dejando pasar a Rachel.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una especie de pub pero muy elegante. Se daba cuenta con solo mirar a la gente y su vestimenta.

Caminó y caminó hasta que encontró una mesa cerca al escenario. Se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó que las demás personas llegaran e hicieran lo mismo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo las personas salían de aquel lugar dejándola sola.

Media hora después, el lugar estaba completamente vacío y se comenzaba a preguntar si le estaban haciendo una broma de mal gusto.

Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando todas las luces se apagaron y una tenue luz iluminaba el escenario. Pudo ver a esa silueta inconfundible acercarse al micrófono y aunque la luz era poca pudo ver ese rostro al que tanto amaba.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir.- dijo en el micrófono, parecía sonar más fuerte por el vacío en el lugar.-

- ¿Si no venía que pasaba? – preguntó.

- Iba a tu casa y te raptaba.- la mujer sonrió.

Rachel sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. Estaba enamorada, aunque se hubiera pasado nueve meses negándolo.- Siempre tan civilizada.- acomodó uno de los mechones que caía sobre su rostro.

- Me encanta cuando haces eso.-

- ¿Solo vas a hablarme desde ese escenario? –

- No.- respondió.- Voy a cantar.-

-¿Cantas? – preguntó la morena asombrada.

- Algo… espero que… te ehmm guste.-

Quinn desapareció por un momento y Rachel pensó que por fin se había dado cuenta que no iba a salir nada bueno de eso y se había ido. Pero una melodía de fondo le dijo lo contrario. Luego vio a Quinn acercarse al micrófono y cantar las primeras palabras.

_Roxanne _

_You don't have to put on the red light_

_(No tienes que ponerte bajo la luz roja)_

_Those days are over_

_(Esos días se acabaron)_

_You don't have to sell your body to the night_

_(No tienes que vender tu cuerpo a la noche)_

Quería gritar que esos días no se había acabado, es más no tenía la más mínima idea si algún día dejaría ser esclava de su propio cuerpo. Sintió algo caliente en sus mejillas y entonces supo que estaba llorando, dejando sus sentimientos a flote de nuevo. Quinn lograba eso en ella.

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight _

_(No tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche)_

_Walk the streets for money_

_(O caminar por las calles en busca de dinero)_

_You don't care if It's wrong of It's right _

_(No te importa si eso está bien o está mal)_

Sabía de sobra que estaba mal, pero no le importaba si de esa manera llevaría dinero a casa. Pero esa mujer que le estaba cantando le había hecho replantearse su vida, quería salir de esa horrible vida que llevaba.

Quinn bajó del escenario con rápidez y se quedó mirando un rato a la mujer que le había enseñado a amar de nuevo. Le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que hacían que Rachel sintiera una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to put on the red light_

_(No tienes que ponerte bajo la luz roja)_

_You don't have to put on the red light _

_(No tienes que ponerte bajo la luz roja)_

¿Qué había hecho cuando Quinn le había confesado su amor? Quedarse totalmente petrificada y salir de aquel café donde la había citado.

Su mente iba nueve meses atrás cuando le dio ese beso. No se arrepentía, pero sin duda había llevado a que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera.

No habló con Quinn en dos semanas después de que la rubia le confesara su amor. Se negaba a dejarse amar, se negaba a sentir. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que haría sufrir a ese ángel, a... la mujer de la que inevitablemente se había enamorado.

_I loved you since I knew you_

_(Te amé desde que te conocí)_

_I wouldn't talk down to you_

_(Yo no te hablaría de esto)_

_I have to tell you just how I feel_

_(Pero solamente tengo que decirte cómo me siento)_

_I won't share you with another boy_

_(No te compartiré con otro chico)_

Por eso mismo no quería involucrar a esa rubia. Porque lastimosamente la tendría que compartir. Quinn no se merecía una mujer usada. Rachel sabía muy bien que ella no era lo mejor para Quinn.

Había evitado a Quinn tantos meses. Había borrado e-mails, dejado de contestar llamadas e inclusive había cambiado de lugar de trabajo. Pero la rubia nunca se había dado por vencida.

_I know my mind is made up_

_(Sé que he tomado una decisión)_

_So put away your make up_

_(Así que bota tu maquillaje)  
_

_Told you once I won't tell you again_

_(Te lo dije una vez, no lo volveré a decir)_

_It's a bad way_

_(Eso es algo malo)_

Lo sabía. Sabía que era una forma horrible de ganarse la vida, era algo repugnante. Ella se sentía así, sucia y simplemente sentía que no merecía ser amada por nadie.

Quinn le había dicho tantas veces que no tenía que vivir así. La rubia le había ofrecido trabajo en una de las cafeterías de su padre, pero Rachel lo había rechazado. Quinn le ofrecía un futuro mejor a su lado… pero la vida de Rachel estaba marcada o simplemente tenía miedo.

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to put on the red light_

_(No tienes que ponerte bajo la luz roja)_

Quinn terminó la canción con esa frase. Simplemente la había susurrado, tenía los ojos cerrados y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de Rachel. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió tímida.

- Espero que no te haya ofendido la canción pero es que realmente dice todo lo que tengo…-

No terminó de dar su explicación porque esos labios carnosos que también conocía estaban encima de los suyos. La lengua de Rachel estaba pidiendo permiso a lo que Quinn accedió encantada. Los brazos de la morena se colocaron en el cuello de la rubia, intensificando la acción, Quinn tomó a Rachel por la cintura juntando sus cuerpos.

- Te… te amo.- susurró Rachel cuando se separó de sus labios.- Tengo miedo, Q.-

- Yo te amo desde el día en que te conocí.- respondió.- Conmigo no tienes que tener miedo.-

- Quiero… quiero trabajar en la cafetería… quiero tener una vida decente.-

- La vas a tener, Rach.-

- Prométeme que me vas a amar aunque los tiempos se pongan difíciles, aunque mi pasado me atormente no solo a mí… también a ti.-

- Rachel, no me importa tu pasado.- hizo una pausa.- Me importa tu presente… el futuro que haremos juntas.-

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo de improvisto la morena.

- Esa era la pregunta que yo iba a hacer.- respondió Quinn.- Y claro que quiero ser su novia señorita Berry.-

- Eres perfecta, ángel.- juntaron sus labios en un beso casto.

- Tú me haces perfecta.-

- Eres una cursi.-

- Soy escritora… ¿Qué esperabas? –

- _Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light_.- cantó Rachel.

- ¿Quién es Roxanne? –

Rachel frunció el ceño pensando si Quinn había olvidado todo de repente, pero por la mirada de la rubia sabía que estaba dejando todo atrás, empezando por ese nombre. – No sé, ¿Tú la conoces? – preguntó la morena haciendo sonreír a su novia.

La vida le había puesto pruebas muy difíciles a Rachel desde pequeña. Siempre pensó que nació para sufrir y terminaría sus días de esa manera. Pero estuvo equivocada.

Sí, vivió un infierno muchos años, pero esa ingrata vida le había traído a Quinn y no podía estar más agradecida.

Su salvadora. Su todo.

Cada vez que se mirara al espejo sabría que sería Rachel Berry porque Roxanne, la chica bajo la luz roja, había muerto el día en que Quinn Fabray había aparecido.

* * *

_Es lo primero que escribo y espero que les haya gustado. La canción Roxanne es de The Police, es simplemente preciosa, espero que me dejen sus comentarios. - D_


End file.
